Arya the Defiant
by bloomsburry
Summary: Arya Stark wargs into the past and she ends up living in the time of Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and King Daeron the Young Dragon. In this timeline, Arya must become the King's wife and draw King Daeron's attention to the true enemy Beyond-the-Wall, and not towards the Conquest of Dorne, where she knew Dareon the Young Dragon will meet his end.
1. Becoming a Payne

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't bore you with Arya's childhood. So I'll just go straight to the part where she meets someone important. And in case you didn't know yet, this will be my fourth story in regards to Arya traveling to the past. Like my other time-travelling-Arya-story, Bran Stark help Arya in warging into an infant in the past, where she would then grow to become someone else's daughter in the Stark line. It's a mind transfer technique but using Bran's greenseer abilities to bring Arya to the past.

* * *

 _.  
_

 _._

 _It has become easy to kill someone now after three years of training in the House of Black and White_ , Arya thought as she watched the corpse sink into the water.

With stones weighing the body of the boy she had killed, the corpse sunk deeply into the river with a soft plop until it completely disappeared beneath.

Arya no longer feel any remorse for killing someone whose identity would become useful to her. She was a killer with a cause and today was no different. Killing the boy was necessary for Arya to acquire his identity.

For time was of the essence now and Arya regretted wasting most of her time by going through the free cities and killing people as a hired assassin for the past three years. She may have done it to gain some experience, but she was still needed here in this time for more than that.

Arya had been the daughter of Cregan Stark when she had run away from her home three years ago. She may not be Raya Stark anymore, the girl she had warg into this time, but she was still a Stark, Arya Stark, and she had a mission.

Certainly, Bran would be disappointed with her if Arya failed to turn the King's attention towards the true enemy Beyond-the-Wall, and not towards the Conquest of Dorne, if she didn't move soon.

Because of this, the Payne boy had to die for Arya to gain his identity and then follow through her original plans in preparing the Seven Kingdoms for the coming war against the Others. She wouldn't let Bran's sacrifice be for naught.

After making sure that the body stayed beneath the water, Arya don the face of the seventh son of House Payne and left for King's Landing soon after.

.

.

"Lord Commander, I have a boy here who has been asking to meet you for a moon turn now. He's the seventh son of some minor House from the Westerlands - from House Payne I believe, and he is here to discuss something with you." The white knight, who had brought Arya within the Red Keep and to the White Sword Tower, promptly stood aside to present her to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Prince Aemon the Dragonknight's gaze instantly fell on her. His deep violet eyes peered at her beneath sooty lashes, where Arya met his stare unflinchingly.

"What's your name lad?" He asked, smiling kindly at her.

"My name is Eylore Payne, milord. But you may call me Lorry." Arya introduced herself with a deep bow before standing straight once more.

"He's very persistent, this one." The other Kingsguard commented before either of them could say anything else. "He's been following me around when I'm off duty and he has told me that he's a great admirer of you Lord Commander."

"I – I am, my prince." Arya stuttered, acting embarrassed as she played this mummer's farce.. "I'm a great - great admirer of you, Ser – my prince. Ever since I heard about the tales of the Dragonknight in the Westerlands."

"Thank you, good lad." The Dragonknight replied, smiling gently at her.

"Begging your pardon, Lord Commander." The other knight interrupted. "But may I bid my leave? I am to relieve Ser Lot from guard duty about now."

"I see." Prince Aemon replied. "Then, you may go."

The auburn haired man nodded his head before walking towards the door. Arya watched as Ser Tristan left the Lord Commander's solar.

Arya then turned her attention back to the Lord Commander, who was watching her closely while he sat behind his desk.

"So…what is it do you want to discuss with me?" Prince Aemon the Dragonknight asked and Arya knew that she would have to present her proposition carefully to him and prevent the knight from rejecting her outright.

Hence, she would begin by telling him a brief heart-wrenching tale of her life in the Westerlands and her dream of becoming a knight someday.

Arya hoped that this would convince the man to take her as his squire because she knew Prince Aemon the Dragonknight had needed one.

She silently sent a prayer to the Old Gods while she began to tell Prince Aemon the Dragonknight a lie.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, another story. It's the fourth time-travelling story about Arya. Anyway, please tell me what you think! And also please check out the Aesthetics that I made for this story in my profile! Thank you for reading!


	2. Becoming Defiant

_Consequence be damned_ , Arya thought as she sliced off the face of the girl she had killed. Killing her target hadn't been easy this time. The girl may not have fought when Arya had snuck behind her and suddenly slit her throat, but it had taken Arya a moons turn to get the opportunity to kill her.

Prince Aemon Targaryen the Dragonknight had left her with no choice after he had refused to take her as his squire. Arya could not fault the man in that. After all, Arya may have seemed suspicious when she had acted persistent towards one of the Kingsguard and then had offered to become the Lord Commander's squire - he, a strange boy from House Payne - would look like he had been ordered to spy on the Lordd Commander and the King. Mayhap it was for this reason that the Dragonknight rejected her outright, which then force Arya in a corner.

Either Arya must kill someone unimportant or she need to kill someone well-known who was already close to the King to accomplish her mission. Arya had no other choice but to choose the latter. So for the entire moons turn, Arya had spent observing her next target's behavior and pattern and every goddamn nuances that would become of use to her once Arya took the girl's identity.

She knew the girl had the habit of sneaking out of the Red Keep disguised as a peasant and Arya took advantage of that. Hence, Arya killed her before the girl even realized that she had become a prey to Arya's game.

The girl was of the same age as her. Arya knew. She also knew that the girl was wild and willful and was spoiled rotten. Arya did not feel guilty at all for killing the girl because she knew that the girl's defiance would result to the birth of the man who would cause so many rebellions in the history of Westeros.

After slicing off the girl's face, Arya then buried the body where no one could find it and took the girl's favorite golden necklace, which the girl had worn with a leather thong beneath her peasant clothes.

Now, Arya must take the girl's identity and act like a spoiled Princess.

It was a good thing that Arya was already good with a horse and was rather adept at archery to begin with, which she knew was a vital requirement if she was to keep up with her disguise.

.

.

"Daena!" someone called her name, or the name Arya had stolen, and she looked to see her two 'sisters' staring at her expectantly.

Arya had grown used to Rhaena and Elaena following her around since she had taken up her new role as Daena Targaryen, but goddamn it! It was getting annoying. Their presence restricted Arya's movement around the Red Keep and she couldn't seem to go anywhere else without either of her 'sisters' trailing after her like a devoted shadow. She understood that Daena's little sisters nearly worship the path that Daena walked, but gods Arya wished that she didn't need to deal with them at all.

"What?" She said, scowling.

"Haven't you been listening to us?" Rhaena asked. "Our brother, Daeron, has summoned you to his quarters."

Arya's ears perked up at that, her heart pounding with excitement. She didn't know how many times she had tried to talk to the current King, but every time she did try, she was always refused and had been told that the King was busy making preparation for the Conquest of Dorne.

And now, Arya was given the chance to talk to him. _Alone._

However, she felt nervous as she thought of the things that she needed to discuss with King Daeron the Young Dragon.

Because how do you go about proposing marriage to your own brother? The King?

Certainly, Arya had no intention to marry Baelor Targaryen in this time and be force to live the rest of her life lock in the tower. And if she married Daeron Targaryen, it would mean that Arya would be able to have some kind of influence on her husband's decision in regards to any matter of state, or even discussed with him about the looming threat Beyond-the-Wall. However, Arya would still need proof of the Others though, but she would have to do that once her position as the wife to the King was secure.

Thus, Arya needed to convince her eldest brother to marry her, lest she be forced to marry Baelor the Befuddled in the next three years if her elder brother died during the Conquest of Dorne.

"If the King summons me, then I must need go. Please be good while I'm gone, dear sisters." Arya replied.

There was a small smile playing across her lips when Arya walked breezily past Rhaena and Elaena.

 _Now, it's time for me to meet the King..._ She thought as she hurriedly walked towards the direction of the King's quarters. _But how do I propose marriage to him?_


	3. Meeting the Young Dragon

"Brother!" Arya said the moment she entered his solar.

Dareon the Young Dragon was sitting behind his ornate desk when he stood up to greet her with a warm smile, "Daena."

Arya grinned and ran towards him. She knew this was how Daena Targaryen would react after so long without seeing her older brother; the older brother Daena admired so much.

Hence, as she neared him, Arya immediately launched herself into his arms, where she is promptly embraced by 'her brother' in return.

"Did you miss me, dear sister?" the young King asked, lifting her up from the ground while Arya clung to him. Dareon Targaryen was a head taller than her and Arya resisted the urge not to struggle in his embrace, which seemed so awkward for Arya.

 _Gods, I mislike pretending._ She thought. _However, I must need keep up with this, lest they will know the truth._

"Yes, I did, brother of mine." Arya replied, lying through her teeth. "I missed you terribly."

The young King let out a chuckle and Arya did her best to ignore the rumble that seemed to vibrate against her chest. With her so close to him, Arya could smell the King's natural scent. Dareon Targaryen was all musk and spice and smoke. All good scents, Arya decided, as she was slowly being lowered to the ground.

"I missed you too, dear sister." Dareon said, unwrapping his arms around her. "And I apologize that I wasn't able to see you soon. As you well know, I've been busy lately."

"Yes, I know." Arya replied, trying her best not to scowl at him. "And I understand."

 _You and your plans to conquer Dorne._ She thought silently. _It will bring an end to you, Dareon Targaryen, if you continue down this path._

"But I hear that you've been wanting to talk to me, Daena." Dareon began while he stepped away from her and moved to sit back behind his desk. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Arya allowed herself to bite her lip and used her facial muscles to try and look like she was having trouble expressing her thoughts into words.

"How old are you again, dear brother?" she asked instead.

Of course, Arya knew how old the King was, she just wanted to ask him and point out his age.

"I'm seven-and-ten, Daena. Why do you ask?"

"I asked this of you because I wonder why the small council hasn't pressed you to marry anyone yet. You are old enough to take a wife and sire an heir to solidify your position on the Iron Throne, and yet they haven't presented this matter to you." She pointed out while she sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"You are mistaken, sister. They did present the matter to me when I ascended the Iron Throne. However, I told them that I won't be marrying anyone yet, not until I have conquered Dorne."

Arya wanted to roll her eyes at the King's predictable answer.

If the Mad King was considered mad for using wildfire and burning people. Dareon Targaryen was simply mad for his attempt to conquer Dorne, as the history books would tell you.

"I see." Arya responded. "And did the small council already present a possible marriage match for you, dear brother?"

"Yes, in fact, they did. When they propose this matter to me, they gave me three possible options of whom I am to marry. They were all ladies of high-standing and proper background."

"And who were they?"

Dareon Targaryen didn't immediately answer, but instead he regarded Arya with his brows furrowed.

"Why are you seemed so interested on this, Daena?" the King inquired.

"I'm just curious, is all." Arya said, shrugging her shoulders. "You are young yet, brother and I know the small council well enough that they won't stop pestering you until you do what they ask. By the year ends, they will probably ask you again that you marry, even if your goal to Conquer Dorne remain unaccomplished."

"And this concern you because?" Dareon Targaryen queried, raising a brow.

"It concerns me because I don't want you to end up in an unhappy marriage, brother." Arya replied. "And because I wanted to propose something that will become more beneficial to you for the coming years."

There was a short pause as Daeron Targaryen looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What is it, Daena?"

"I know the true reason you don't want to marry yet, brother..." Arya began, speaking every word carefully. "It's because you believe that having a wife will become a burden to you, and it will entail that you will have to spend unnecessary time doing your duty as a husband when you can spend most of it by ruling your Kingdoms. You can expect this to happen if you marry someone else..."

"What you say is true, dear sister...but what will you have me do then?"

"I propose that you marry me instead." Arya suggested without hesitation while Dareon Targaryen's eyes had widened at her suggestion.

"Marry me and I can be a good wife to you and a great Queen." She continued, ignoring the young King's astonished stare. "I can give you an heir when you deemed it the right time. If you so desire it, it might be many years from now for that to happen. And if you marry me, I will not ask more of your time and you may not even do your duty as a husband. And in exchange, you will allow me more freedom as a woman and listen to my advice in regards to any matter of state that you find pressing."

"But you are my sister, Daena!" protested Dareon Targaryen.

"And?" Arya raised a brow. "It won't be the first time that Targaryen King marry one of his sibling. Even King Aegon the Conqueror married his two sisters. But more than that, if you marry me, the small council will no longer bother you at all in regards to marriage."

"And if they start bothering me about siring an heir instead?"

"We can always pretend that we tried, but let them wait for the heir to arrive. Like you, I don't want to be burden with a child. Motherhood won't suit me, I believe." She said in a reasonable tone.

 _And because I'm afraid that the child will end up looking like a Stark, instead of a Targaryen._ Arya thought, _For certain, there will be many question to answer if that happens._

"Give me time to consider your proposal, Daena." Dareon said, sighing in resignation. "Your reason is sound, but…"

"But what?"

"But you are still my sister."

Arya didn't know whether to laugh at him or smack him in the head for being a complete idiot. Instead, she decided to say to him, "Alright, I'll give you the time to consider my proposal."


End file.
